Do You Love Me?
by Kim Nam Jung
Summary: Kyungsoo sudah menganggap seorang Byun Baekhyun sahabat yang baik. Sesak. Ia telah mempercayai Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tega menghianatinya. / Bad Summary / KaiSoo slight KaiBaek / Oneshoot / Boy x Boy / RnR!


**Do You Love Me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **All Cast belong to himself.**

 **.**

 **Story line is mine!**

 **.**

 **This is Yaoi! KaiSoo maincast** _ **slight**_ **KaiHyun/KaiBaek**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin tahun ini sepertinya tak akan menjadi seindah tahun lalu. Dimana seorang Do Kyungsoo duduk meringkuk di kusen jendela menatap biutiran-butiran halus berwarna putih yang turun dari tempat persinggahannya.

Hari ini masih pukul 1 _p.m._ KST. Namun, matahari terlihat enggan menampakkan keelokan sinarnya. Kyungsoo sesekali memandang sendu ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Hari ini, Kyungsoo berniat pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan sendiri. Sang kekasinya tak bisa mengantar dikarenakan ia harus mengantar _eomma_.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah asik memilih berbagai jenis pakaian. Ia ingin mencari pakaian musim dingin yang baru untuk dipakai nanti malam. Tak sengaja, mata Kyungsoo melihat sepasang kekasih yang juga sedang memilih pakaian. Kyungsoo memperhatikan _namja_ itu. Itu... Kim Jongin, kekasihnya. Tidak! Ia mungkin salah lihat. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya pergi bersama... sahabatnya. Itu tak mungkin. Kyungsoo melenggang keluar dari butik tersebut dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

.

.

" _Annyeong_ , Kyung-ie," sapa seorang _namja_ tan bernama Kim Jongin.

" _Annyeong~_ Jong-ie. Tumben kau kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga dengan sikap Jongin.

"Apa tak boleh aku menghampiri kekasihku sendiri?"

" _Ani. Wae_?"

"Kyungsoo-ie, _mian_ , aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu. _Eomma_ berpesan agar aku pulang lebih awal untuk membantu menata perlengkapan. Nanti sore ada acara di rumah. _Mianhae."_

" _Ne_ , tak apalah. Aku nanti akan naik taksi saja,"

" _Gomawo_ , aku pergi dulu _ne_ ,"

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin. Bukan maksud berniat jahat, melainkan Kyungoo ingin memastikan kebenaran ucapan Jongin. Bukannya tak percaya pada Jongin. Tapi, semenjak melihat Jongin bersama sahabatnya di butik kemarin, hati Kyungsoo sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Jongin. Benar saja, di perempatan jalan yang tak jauh dari sekolah, ia melihat Jongin berboncengan dengan seorang _namja_ lain. Sialnya, itu sahabatnya-lagi-.

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos melihat itu. Ia berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Jongin baik-baik saja selama 1 tahun belakangan. Namun ternyata, sahabatnya sendirilah yang menghianatinya dan menusuknya dari belakang. Sakit!

Kyungsoo sudah menganggap seorang Byun Baekhyun sahabat yang baik. Sesak. Ia telah mempercayai Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tega menghianatinya. Kyungsoo teringat ketika ia dan Jongin bertengkar. Baekhyun-lah yang mengusulkan jika Kyungsoo harus meninggalkan Jongin. Baekhyun juga mengatakan jika Jongin orang jahat yang tega melukai perasaan Kyungsoo. Sekarang, Kyungsoo tahu. Jika itu hanya rencana Baekhyun untuk memisakkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dan merebut.

.

.

"Jongin- _ah_ ," Kyungsoo memanggil kekasihnya yang tengah asik berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"..."

"Jongin," tak mendengar sahutan dari yang dipanngil, Kyungsoo memanggilnya lagi.

"..."

"KIM JONGINN!" kesabaran Kyungsoo telah habis. Ia berteriak memanggil Jongin yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan mari-bermain-ponsel-Jongin.

" _N-ne_?"

"Aku ingin kau datang ke taman ski tempat yang biasa kita kunjungi saat musim dingin pukul 4 _p.m._ nanti _ne?"_

" _Ne_ ,"

"Janji?"

" _Ne_ ,"

Jongin menjawab tanpa memalingkan pandangan pada ponselnya-lagi-. Kyungsoo merasa janggal dengan perubahan sikap Jongin. Tapi tak apa, yang terpenting Jongin telah janji akan datng nanti sore. Senyuman tipis terpatri di bibir Kyungsoo. Ia berencana membuat kejutan untuk Jongin.

.

.

Senyuman tak henti-hentinya mengembang di bibirnya. Ia duduk di bangku taman menghadap sebuah danau yang membeku. Terlihat beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang bermain _ice skating_. Sejenak ia memandang kotak yang berisi cake yang ia buat sendiri khusus untuk Jongin nanti.

1 Jam.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap sebuah keluarga yang sedang bersuka ria.

2 Jam.

Para pengunjung berangsur-angsur meninggalkan taman. Hari hampir menjelang malam hawa dingin menyeruak bersama datangnya butiran-butiran halus berwarna putih yang mewarnaikerak bumi.

3 Jam.

Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan mantel yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Rambut Kyungsoo dipenuhi butiran salju yang terjatuh. Bibirnya membiru, giginya gemelutuk merasakan dinginnya udara.

.

.

"Hah, dingin sekali. Kakiku juga pegal. Menemani seseorang berbelanja itu penuh perjuangan. Huh, huh, dingin sekali,"

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya di kasur berukuran king size itu. Hatinya gelisah. Tapi, ia tak tau apa yang mengganjal di perasaannya. Ia melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 7 _p.m._ Jongin menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengingat hal yang terlupakan. Mata Jongin terbelalak mengingat janjinya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil mantel dan melesat pergi.

' _Mungkinkah Kyungsoo masih menunggunya hingga jam segini dengan udara yang begitu dingin? Kuharap ia sudah kembali kerumah,'_ batin Jongin.

.

.

Mulutnya membiru gigi yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya gemelutuk, tubuhnya bergetar menahan dinginnya udara. Kyungsoo hanya bisa membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari memegang cake yang dibawanya. 4 jam menunggu bukanlah waktu yang singkat mengingat saat ini susu semakin menurun.

.

.

Jongin telah sampai di taman yang di katakan oleh Kyungsoo. Matanya menelusuri tempatnya berdiri. Sepi. Namun, matanya menangkap sosok yang duduk di bangku taman yang menghadap danau yang telah membeku.

' _Kyung-ie,'_ batin Jongin.

Jongin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Wajahnya memucat dan bibirnya membiru, tubuhnya juga bergetar.

"Kyung?"

Meerasa dirinya dipanggil, Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Senyum mengembang dibibirnya melihat seseorang yang selama 4 jam ditunggunya. Jongin tersentak melihat Kyungsoo yang masih bisa tersenyum mengingat keadaannya yamh sedang melawan hawa dingin. Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang bergetar ke dalam dekapannya, mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan.

" _Mianhae_ , aku melupakan janjiku. _Jeongmal mianhae_ ," Jongin membelai dan membersihkan butiran salju di kepalanya.

" _A-ani_. A-aku han-nya ing-ngin member-rikan cake i-ini unt-tuk mu. Hap-pu An-nivers-sary Jhong-in-ah," ucap Kyungsoo dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

Jongin terkejut, melihat cake yang telah dihias indah bertuliskan 'Happy Anniversary' diatasnya. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan hari yang sangat berarti bagi mereka. Bukan mereka, mungkin hanya Kyungsoo yang menganggap hari ini spesial. Jongin kembali mendekap Kyungsoo.

" _Gomawo_ Kyung- _ie_. _Mianhae_ , membuatmu menunggu seperti ini,"

" _Gwaen-ncan-na_. A-aku jug-gha memil-liki had-diah unt-tuk mu. Han-nya sed-derhan-na. Ku har-rap kau suk-ka," Kyungsoo juga memberikan kotak yang ada di sebelahnya. Jongin membuka kotak itu, ternyata isinya sebuah jaket. Jaket yang selama ini ingin ia beli. Namun, justru Kyungsoo lah yang memberikannya.

Jongin tak percaya, jika kekasihnya begitu perhatian padanya. Dalam keadaan begini, kekasihnya masih bisa memberikan hadiah untuknya. Namun, Jongin tak memberikan apapun pada Kyungsoo. Tragis memang.

Butiran salju yang turun tak selebat tadi. Mereka kalut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tubuh Kyungsoo berangsur tenang. Kyungsoo bergerak dalam pelukan Jongin, mengharuskan Jongin merenggangkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin. Hati Jongin mencelos melihat luka yang terpancar di mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kyung, ak-"

"Aku tahu, aku bukanlah _namja_ yang sempurna," ketika Jongin hendak berbicara, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraannya.

"Sudahlah, ak-"

"Aku tau, aku juga tak memiliki harta yang melimpah," lagi. Kyungsoo kembali memotong pembicaraan Jongin.

"Berhent-"

"Aku tau, ak-"

" _SHUT UP_ KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar Jongin yang membentaknya. Ia juga merasakan pening di kepalanya akibat kedinginan tadi. Air mata yang sedari menggenang di pelupuk matanya pun jatuh tanpa disuruh.

"Kyung- _ie_ , _mianhae_ ," Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk menatap wajah Jongin.

"Hiks..aku sudah..hiks..memaafkanmu..hiks,"

Hati Jongin bergetar. Sungguh ia tak sanggup jika ia harus melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis karenanya.

"Aku harap kau bahagia," Kyungsoo mengusap kasar air matanya.

" _Mwo_?" Jongin bingung dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau, kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatku, Baekhyun,"

 **DEG**

' _Mianhae Kyungsoo, aku tidak bermaksud menghianatimu,'_ batin Jongin.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo," hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Jongin utarakan.

" _Ne_ , tak apa. Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

" _Mworago_?"

" _Do You Love Me_?"

Hanya satu pertanyaan, tapi kenapa Jongin tak sanggup menjawabnya? Lidahnya kelu, ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ya! Dia masih mencintainya. Tidak! Dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun. Jongin merasa dilemma.

"Tak apa jika kau tak bisa menjawabnya. _Gomawo_ atas perhatian dan kasih sayangmu selama ini," Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya. Perkataan Kyungsoo benar-benar menyayat hatinya. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih diam mematung.

.

.

 _ **BRUKK..**_

Jongin mendengar suara tabrakan tak lama setelah Kyungso pergi. Jongin berlari menuju jalanan besar. Ia melihat orang yang berkumpul.

"Kasihan sekali anak ini,"

"Ia terlihat sakit,"

"Apakah kau sudah pelakukan CPR padanya?"

"Sudah, tapi anak ini kelihatannya memiliki masalah besar. Ia seperti sudah tidak mau kembali ke dunia ini,"

"Apakah kau menemukan identitasnya?"

"Aku tak menemukan apapun,"

Terdengar beberapa orang membicarakan keadaan korban tabrak lari. Jongin penasaran, ia menyelip diantara kerumunan. Lidahnya tercekat melihat sosok yang tergeletak dijalanan dengan berlumuran darah.

"Kyung- _ie_ ,"

Baru beberapa menit ia bersama Kyungsoo, dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus meninggalkannya selamanya. Air mata Jongin mengalir deras ketika memorinya memutar semua kenangan dengan Kyungsoo. Setahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Banyak kenangan yang terukir bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung- _ie_ , _ireona.. jebal.._ "

Kyungsoo tahu, meskipun ia memohon, waktu tak dapat berputar kembali.

Memang penyesalan selalu datang di akhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Annyeong.. ini ff oneshoot pertamaku. Absurd? Memang. Aku harap tidak mengecewakan. Mian, typo berkeliaran. Thank's buat yang udah baca. Mind to review?**


End file.
